


Magic Is In Your Blood.

by AlyxJamieRae



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Matilda (1996)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2590724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyxJamieRae/pseuds/AlyxJamieRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla Prompt; Hagrid arrives when Perry is 11 to tell her she's a witch.</p><p>By; Anon.</p><p>Additional; I added the bit about Matilda being Perry's mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Is In Your Blood.

_Matilda had known the day her daughter was born that she would be special, like she herself had been. Watching Lola grow up it had become more apparent. James doted on their daughter, and their niece. After being adopted at age six, it took Matilda and Mike 12 years before they spoke again._

_Since they got in back in contact, her and Mike had been close, closer than they ever were as children. Mike also had a daughter, Susan, who was a year younger than Lola. The two girl’s were inseparable. Always doing everything together._

_Mike and Matilda had met their significant other’s; James Perry and Joannah LaFontaine, at Silas School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. After graduating school, Matilda and James wanted to start a family, having Lola when Matilda was 24, James 26._ _The following year when Mike was 31, Joannah(26) had their daughter Susan._

_Since the day Susan was born, her and Lola had been together for everything, Lola was like a big sister to Susan. When Lola was 11 year’s old, Hagrid had shown up at her home, he’d told her she was a witch, which didn't sit well with Lola._

_She was normal, there was nothing different with her, that’s what she had always told herself, even when book’s started floating towards her, or her door slammed shut when she was angry. She was normal, there was a rational explanation for what was happening, there had to be._

_"Lola, your a witch." Hagrid’s words had hung in the air while Lola just shook her head and muttered ‘no’ over and over. Hagrid sighed and looked to where Matilda and James were stood. Matilda had been thrilled the day Hagrid showed up at Miss Honey’s home and told her she was a witch._

_She couldn't understand why her daughter wasn't happy to finally understand why strange stuff happened around her. Matilda and James had kept it a secret from Lola, for fear that Hagrid wouldn't show up on Lola’s 11th birthday._

_"NO!" Lola shook her head again, stubborn even at the young age she was. "I’m not a witch, I can’t be a witch! There’s no such thing as witches! Their made up! For story books!" Tears sprung to the young girl’s eyes as she continued to shake her head._

_Susan had just sat in the corner watching everything played out, she didn't mind that Lola was a witch, she was just scared she was about to lose her best friend. Lola turned on her heal and run up to her bedroom, trying to get as far away from the strange man in the living room as she possibly could._

_"Matilda, you understand you have to find a way to get your daughter to go to Silas. She’s old enough now that if she continues to do magic outside the wall’s of the school, there will be repercussions." Matilda nodded her head sadly._

_"Silas? What’s that?" Susan tilted her head in curiosity at the three adults in the room, all seeming have forgotten the young girl was still there. Hagrid looked to James and Matilda, who just nodded their heads._

_"Silas is a school, for witches and wizards." He smiled softly at the young girl, her eyes going wide at the wizards words. "Lola will be attending there in September." Susan frowned and crossed her arms._

_"Can I go with her Aunt Matilda? Please! I don’t want Lo to go if I can’t go with her. She’ll be lonely." Susan pouted and gave Matilda her best puppy dog eyes, she turned to James and Hagrid in turn._

_"What’s your name?" Hagrid smiled at the young girl, of course he knew her name, she was on his list for next year._

_"Susan LaFontaine. Lola is only a year older than me! I really want to go with her! Please Mister!" Hagrid laughed softly and shook his head, he took out the list he had and pretended to read through it._

_"There’s no Susan LaFontaine on this list." He paused for a moment to look at Susan. "But, there is a Susan LaFontaine on next years, think you can wait a year kid?" A grin took place of the pout on Susan’s face._

_"She’s not going! And nor am I!" Lola stormed down the stairs and looked at her mother and father before taking Susan’s hand. "We’re going to go to a normal school and have a normal life Susan." She glared at the adults in the room._

_"Come on, let’s go play in my room, I think the adult’s ate something funny." She didn't leave any room for Susan to protest, she just pulled the younger girl to her feet and up the stairs. "We’re not going there Susan."_

_They had only just got into Lola’s room when the older girl spoke. “But what if I want to?” Lola turned and looked at Susan, who had her arms now crossed over her chest. “Come on Lola, it’ll be fun! We’ll get to learn magic and spells!”_

_Susan really was trying to convince her cousin and best friend, she did want to go to Silas, but if that meant being away from Lola, then she wouldn't go. “At least think about it? You have all summer to make up your mind right? So think about going. I’ll be there in a year so it’s not like we’ll be apart for long Lo.”_

_Lola sighed and walked over to her bed. “Fine. I’ll think about it, but I don’t want to go Susan, we’re normal little girls.There’s no such thing as magic or witches. It’s all make believe.” Susan sighed and just crossed the room to sit down next to Lola._

_"What ever you say Lo."_

* * *

**_A/N - I know I call LaFontaine 'Susan' in this fic, and that's because it was an AU fic. I do respect that LaFontaine doesn't like to be called Susan. But I felt for this fic that it was okay to call them Susan. If it's a problem for anyone then please let me know._ **

 


End file.
